xXMintySweetXx
by Taiga Flipsvilla
Summary: Tigerlilly is a genius. She finished High School at age eleven. She is also very shy and self-conscious. She has dealt with severe bullying and sexual harassment since a sickeningly young age, and is about to snap. What will happen? A story involving creepypastas. OC x BEN drowned. Hoody x Masky. Jeff the Killer x Liu (Yep, yaoi and incest. That's how I roll!)
1. 1: The snap

She looked around swiftly, then bolted from her classroom to her locker. She ran faster that you could ever imagine a ten year old could, and for a good reason. But even though she ran like the wind, they still managed to catch her at her locker. The 'trio of bitches' as Tigerlilly called them, surrounded her in a neat circle. The third one held a pair of scissors and their leader held some viscous looking throwing knives.

"Want to play darts, Lilly?" 1 asked in a sugary voice. 'Like diabetes' She though to herself.

"n-n-n-no th-th-th-thank you..." Lilly stuttered out. She was terrified. The three high schoolers snickered.

"Amy, Rita, isn't that cute? She thinks she has a choice!" 2 said, turning to 1 and 3. _'run' _a voice in your head said. She saw her opening, and, risking a swift glance their way, ran for her life, not stopping until she was in her house. She didn't see her life looking up anytime soon. 'It can always get worse, so don't expect better...' She told herself. Little did she know that that phrase would eventually play a large roll in her life.

_**~Time Skip Two years~**_

Tigerlilly sighed to herself. She knew she was worthless but she had never realized how absolutely insignificant her existence was. She was a pedophiles sweetest dream and an idiots worst nightmare. 12 year olds were _not _meant for a college full of old men and younger numskulls without a purpose in life. She was completely and utterly useless for anything but academics. **Let me kick their asses! Please~~~~ 3 **xMintyx begged. Tigerlilly, or XSweetX, as xMintyx called her, shook her head.

_We should be nice... _She said to xMintyx, who seemed not to care in the least about others feelings. xMintyx sighed in defeat. This was not going her way at all. They had gone the entire day and xMintyx hadn't been out once! If this is confusing the hell out of you, let me fill you in. Over the four years of being bullied and pushed around, Tigerlilly developed a strong case of MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder. If she was bullied even the slightest, xMintyx fought her way to control, and took care of the bullies. And Sexual Harassers. After a solid ten minutes of moping, xMintyx's eyes brightened. She had spotted her next source of entertainment. The man looked about mid thirties and very drunk.

"Hello liiittle giirl~ whhyyyyyy Dowwwwwwn'Tchuuuu cooome n' play wiiiiiiiiith mmmmeeeeeeee?" he slurred. She tensed. They were right next to the props closet. Figuring there would be a stick or something in there she could defend herself with, she backed up to the door and hurriedly opened it. Taking another few steps backwards, she spoke up.

"N-n-no Th-th-thank you." Tigerlilly stuttered. She looked around frantically, and spotted a scythe prop. She grabbed it without delay and spun it over her shoulders. She held it nervously between her hands. "S-s-s-s-so w-w-wou-would you please l-l-l-leave m-m-me alo-alone?" He laughed and took a step forward.

"Hahahahhahhahah! Yooooooooooooooooouuuuuur Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillaaaaaaaaariouuuus!" He drawled, stepping closer and closer, until the were only a few feet apart. She looked back and forth, frantically searching for someone to help her. Then it struck her- everyone was at the football game. Her eyes widened in fear. As a passing note, the scythe seemed rather heavy for a prop. Then xMintyx took over. XSweetX sunk deep into her own consciousness and slept off the stress. Thirty minutes and a good nap later, she resumed control over her body. She Looked around for the man, but only saw splatters of blood on the walls and ceiling. 'No. no no no, no way, this can't be happening!' She thought to herself. And slowly, ever so slowly, she looked down. She wanted to scream, oh, more than anything she wanted to scream, but the sound was dead in her throat, just like the older man in front of her. Horrified, wide-eyed, and dead. She couldn't believe herself as she finally did make a noise.

"It can always get worse, so don't expect better."


	2. 2: The encounter

**Me: HI! 'tis me, the writer! Yay! Yo Slendy, do the Thing-a-ma-jig!**

Slenderman: Taiga Flipsvilla regrets to in-

**Me: uh, how about BEN does it? I have decided to pair him with my lovely little baby Tigerlilly after all.**

_BEN: The Lovely and wonderful goddess Taiga Flipsvilla doesn't own the idea of any creepypasta but the gorgeous Tigerlilly, who I shall meet and fall in love with sometime this chapter. Any of us with the ability to play a video game with Taiga and win would be worshiped, because really, it's impossible. Even if you cheat or hack it._

**Me: There we go. Good job, you're blessed by my awesomeness.**

_BEN: Yes! Just to throw it out there, I'm bi, not gay or straight. Got that? Both. So... yeah. _

Then Tigerlilly ran. Through the college, out the door, down the street to the waiting limo, right there just for her, to take her home to safety. That's right... She was safe after she got in the car. Safe from others, safe from herself, safe from what she'd done... She would be safe. She reached for the door handle and practically flung herself in.

"H-h-home, o-on the double!" She yelled to the driver. The limo burst to life, and quickly sped home. They entered the front gate with only the slightest difficulty and she was soon on her own door step. She did the hand and eye scan, then the voice test, and was let in at record timing.

She ran up the ten flights of stairs, and not waiting to catch her breath bolted for the door, slamming it behind her. She breathed in and out, in and out. All the lights went out simultaneously. She felt unbelievably cold. Suddenly, all of her instincts screamed to let xMintyx out. Scared, she did, but kept tight hold over her psychotic counter part. As a sort of passing observation, she realized that through it all she still had the scythe in her hands. And that I wasn't a prop. At all.

She dropped it quickly, and resumed control of her body the minute xMintyx let her. She stripped herself of the bloody hoodie (It was really ten sizes to big, but she loved it, and besides- it was mint) and the plain black t-shirt she had under it.

Ridding herself of her shorts as well, She grabbed a towel off her bed and stepped into her giant bathroom. She sighed, and observed her figure in the mirror. Her mint colored hair was still in their ankle length pigtails, her naturally violet eyes hidden behind large glasses. A swooping bangs haircut hid half of her face, while the exposed half sported a rather attractive beauty mark right under her eye, barely visible underneath the rims of her glasses. Though only twelve, she already had an a seductive figure. She had larger than average breasts, at least for her age, a waist, and large thighs. Her ass was pretty large too. The only thing that could even be considered unattractive about her at all was her complexion. It was as though it hadn't ever seen the light, to say the least, and though it had a sort of pink tinge, it was so pale that you couldn't notice.

She ran her hands down her arms and sighed. Goosebumps pebbled along the pale flesh, it was always too cold in her bathroom. She hung the towel up on the towel rack and turned one of the many taps on the shower. Now, because she was rich, the shower and the bath were separate, and she had a sauna. The shower itself was the size of a small apartment. The bath was even bigger. The sauna would've held a small stadium. A lot of good a giant sauna ever did. Feeling frustrated, she vented her anger by turning the water up as hot as it went and getting herself burnt.

After twenty minutes she got used to it, and decided maybe some Zelda would make her feel better. Using the waterproof Nintendo she got off e bay, she opened up Majora's Mask and began to play. Then suddenly the Nintendo exploded with a huge force. Having read enough creepypasta stories off the net, she knew he was her age so she grabbed a towel and wrapped her self, slowly scooting toward the movable shower head...

'C'mon! He's beggin for a beating! XSweetX, He bothered you in the shower! Lemme have some fun for once!' xMintyx begged, but she would have none of it. After what happened to that pedophile, xMintyx wasn't going to be let out for a long, long time. By then Ben had fully materialized and was staring at Tigerlilly. She took her chance and grabbed the shower head.

"B-b-back! I-I-I'll use it!" she stuttered. She wasn't naturally a stutterer, btw, she's just too scared not to around people she's not used to. Ben cringed. He already disliked her, especially since she'd threatened him with water right off the bat! Besides, he was only here because Slenderman wanted the girl for his next meal! And now here he was, awaiting this girl to drop the fucking shower head, which he noticed was boiling hot. He also noticed her slightly burnt. Forget her looks, she was tough as nails!

Tigerlilly cringed. xMintyx was about to break free. She could feel it.

"F-f-fine! But I d-d-d-d-don't want to be the f-f-first human t-to kill a Cr-cr-creepypasta! If he dies, th-th-th-this'll be your fault xMintyx! Y-y-y-you got it?!" Then her features twisted, her eyes slanted and shimmered with insanity. The dark cloud seemed to thicken intensely, and she sported the widest, most horrifying smile Ben had ever seen, and considering who he lived with, that was impressive.

"aAaaaAAwWWwW~BuT XSweetX~~~ He PraCtIcaLLy SpIEd on yOu in ThE shOWeR!~" Said a maniacle, sing-song voice. The terrifying smile turned down in a comical pout. Ben was terrified, and yet a small part of him just wanted to blush, she was just so pre- 'Oy! Stop that! So what if she looks about your age and is- STOPPIT! I ABSOLUTELY FORBID THAT LINE OF THINKING!' caught up in his mental war, he didn't notice the 'two sides of the same coin' bickering back and forth, or at least not until an almost naked girl whom he happened to be at least mildly attra- he refused to finish that thought!- pinning him to a bathroom floor by the wrists, violet eyes staring deep into red ones.

"What do you want." She said it so simply, so softly, that if not for the fact that she stuttered, it wouldn't of scared him at all. But she did stutter, and since she wasn't it sent shivers down his dead spine. And then there was the fact that she was wet, and that he towel wrapped so carelessly around her breasts looked like it was about to fall of. She herself noticed and decided to just press herself firmly against him so that it wouldn't come undone. He blushed.

"n-n-nothing personal!" He said, mentally kicking himself. for Now he was stuttering! Between this girl and Hoodie he was going to be a pint-sized stuttering mess. "My master wanted to e- I mean invite you over, so he sent me!" She studied him for a moment, and then it seemed to finally kick int that their faces were inches apart. She stood up quickly, taking him up with her, but Ben stumbled and was on top of her!

Her face flushed an attractive pink. It took him a moment, but he soon realized he was blushing as well. And for good reason. The towel had come undone, and she was still gripping his wrists. He tugged them away, and she realized her predicament. She blushed an even deeper pink, (which you wouldn't think would be possible considering how colorless her skin appeared to be) and fixed it, glancing his way. But he wasn't in front of her, he was behind her.

Trying not to breathe in to deeply, he decided to just see if she would come peacefully. If it didn't work today he could just kidnap her tomorrow- when she was fully clothed. If it were a grown woman he wouldn't of cared, but since her record said twelve-

"F-f-f-f-f-fine, I'll g-g-go and he c-c-can eat m-me. J-j-j-just let me p-p-put some cl-cl-clothes on!" The girl said desperately, and he could imagine how red her face was. It sounded cute. He gave up. Yeah he was in a relationship with Jeff, but Jeff had his eyes on his brother, Liu. He'd never admit it though. Maybe if Ben broke it off- or maybe he could convince Jeff to. That would be better. Then the girl shifted and he remembered he had a job to do.

"Of course! Go ahead! Just uh... don't try to escape... if I turn around..." he trailed off. He decided on facing the door, since her window was in her bathroom, and he could just take the bathroom door key.

A few hours and a clean giant mint green hoodie later, Ben was leading Tigerlilly into the woods. She smiled to herself. A few painful moments, and then she'd be dead. The dead man in the hall would be forgotten, and the police would assume that whoever killed him had kidnapped her. This day maybe wasn't so bad afterall.


	3. Author's note

** Tis me yet again! The author! I've decided to do the next chapter from character p.o.v.'s, so if you don't like, you don't read. Btw I have a VERY busy schedule and I'm not paired with anyone so I can't Garuntee that my fanfic will be completely bug-free. In fact, if there isn't something misspelled, or a bad case of grammar, then i"ll write a one-shot of whatever two creepypastas that the person who catches it asks, because it would be so strange. That's it. So... No flames, please. Thanks. Ta ta for now, Taiga Flipsvilla~**


	4. 3: the surprise

Tigerlilly's P.o.v.

He's pushing me through the woods, and has a firm grip on my shoulders. I don't know why though. It's not like I'm going to run away, I _want _to be eaten. Maybe then I'll stop feeling all of this pain. It doesn't really matter to me if I'm injured or hurt, but I just killed someone not five hours ago! My mind was at war. The barely there moral side of me was in shatters, and slipping away quickly, but still fought for the overwhelming guilt and regret that makes me more human. Needless to say, xMintyx had a mind of her own, and though she was part of me, even I didn't often know what she was thinking, but I knew that right now she was fighting my morals, and I was gratefull, because she was winning. She wanted me to be able to be happy and okay. I know because I created her for that sole purpose.

But she doesn't protect my sanity, or anything human about me except for positive things that make you feel good, really. She's more of my once non-existent joy survival instinct, and if I'm threatened, or if I feel bad about something, anything caused by another person, she's there for me to give them a beating. But I can control her. We fight all the time, and I almost always win. I'm going to keep her tight. I'm worried. I don't want to kill. But right now, I'm not feeling guilty nor do I regret killing that sick perv. Thank goodness. She won.

Ben's P.o.v.

She's strange. I can't understand it! What is it about her that I seem to be so obsessed with?! I almost want to defy orders and grab another. He wouldn't care, right? He wouldn't, but He'd probably be suspicious, and make me either spill or get her anyway. Wait- I already like her and I don't know her name? Well, I'm not supposed to, to make sure I don't get attached, but it's tooo late now anyway. Might as well.

"What's your name?" I ask. She whips her head around and attempts to face me.

"W-why d-do you ask?" I'm amazed. She barely stuttered! It was like she suddenly got more comfortable with me- 'No, you know that's just wishful thinking!' I chide myself. It's probably just because she was saying less.

"D-does he l-like to- to know his meal's n-name or something?" She continues, leaving me surprised.

"Do you always stutter less when you're asking a question?" I shot back. But it's true, isn't it? There are plenty of cases to prove the theory, at least.

"No." I jump slightly. She didn't stutter at all! Well then, let's test another.

"Nah, I'm just curious. I mean, I've heard you call yourself Minty and Sweet, but I don't know your real name." She seemed to tense slightly at the mention of Minty, but it was so slight that I'm willing to assume it to be my imagination.

"Tigerlilly. And if you must know I've almost completely s-s-stopped stuttering because I'm excited." I raise my eyebrows slightly. What coud she be so excited for? Certaintly not dying.

"What're you so excited for? since I'm curious and you're going to die soon anyway I see no problem in you answering." I say, feeling slightly guilty for reminding her.

"Why exactly that! Death! I really can't wait. I'm getting more excited by the minute!" she says, voice dripping with enthusiasm she didn't at first seem to have. I was so surprised I let go of her, and I was about to grab her shoulders again when she backed up and grabbed my arm!

"Well somebody's a major masochist." I say without thinking. Woops. I guess I'll have to explain it now. Or take it back.

"I me-" I stop short. She was laughing her head off, and she was blushing slightly. I examine her eyes carefully, but they weren't slanted in the least.

"If I'm so masochistic, what does that make you for kidnapping me and forcing me to come? *Cough*saidisticpervert*Cough*" She laughed, wiping humored tears from her eyes. But instead of taking it to heart, I decide to make a little joke. I grab her wrists and pin them above her head to a tree. She stops laughing and is turning a light pink. 'Cute!' I can't help but think.

"You're right, I am a sadistic perv." I say in a low, seductive voice. Her eyes flash in annoyance, as if getting the joke and finding it bothersome, before they slant and a freakishly all-to-familiar large grin plasters itself on her face.

"HaNDs oFf BuD~ XSweetX hERe'S Had EnoUgH SEXuAl HaRRaSMEnt FOr TOdaY~" my eyebrows are back up to the top of my head, and I have a sudden urge to kill whoever else was messing with her. It's hit me. There was blood on her hoodie. She was in the shower. There was a bloody sycthe in her room, and she mentioned killing when this demon she called Minty took over. He was already dead.

I was going to let go, but for some reason, I kissed her instead.


	5. 4: The descision

**Me: It's M for a reason~~~ But no sex. At least not in this chapter~ Just maybe a little suggestive~**

Slenderman: My time to shine has arrived. I can't wait until I decide not to eat her and adopt her as my own.

**Me: Yep. Train my darling well. If you don't, I'll tell everyone I know about those photos of PewDiePie you have hiding in the mans-**

Slenderman: Got it I got it I got it!

**Me: good ^^ Now then, dear readers, do sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic. :D**

The wide grin disappeared and was replaced by a slightly open mouth. The eyes unslanted, but remained wide and open. Unable to resist the opportunity, Ben shoved his tounge into her mouth and lightly bit her lip. She didn't open her mouth any further, though, and her teeth remained clamped shut. Instead of being discouraged, he smiled slightly and blew. Startled, she squeaked and her mouth was momentarily open. Taking full advantage of it, he stuck his tounge deep into her mouth and lightly prodded her tounge. He opened his eyes for a second to see the look on her face and judge how angry he made her, but instead of rage he saw shock, and maybe even a little admiration.

Unsatisfied anyway, he closed his eyes again, determined to make hers close as well.

**Five minutes and a lot of relentless making out later**

Ben slipped his tounge under hers, the only thing he hadn't tried yet, and he felt her throat vibrate, and thought he might have heard something. Smirking against her lips, he swished his tongue back and forth against her frenulem. She really did moan this time, if ever so slightly. His large red eyes flashed open, and her own were finally closed. But he wouldn't stop there.

Or he wouldn'tve if He hadn't teleported to him at that exact moment. Ben pulled apart and pinched her slightly. Her eyes flew open and he grabbed her shoulders forcefully again. Getting the message, she tried to look as helpless and edible as possible, erasing the red-eyed blonde from her mind. It was easy considering she thought that he was just joking around and wanted to mess with her, even if it _was _her first kiss. xMintyx was usually a good lip guarder.

Slendy turned to "face" them (**Pun** **very much** i**ntended** ^^ ) and a tentacle formed a question mark. Ben shrugged, letting go of her shoulders, only to pick her up bridal style. He carried her to Slendy, an unhappy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, and Slendy teleported them back to the mansion. Much to Ben's surprise, however, Slendy didn't order him out of the room so that he could enjoy his meal. Instead, he let go of both Ben and Tigerlilly, and began to speak, which Tigerlilly thought fascinating due to the fact that he had no mouth.

"Originally, I planned to eat this young lady with an abandoned child I found in the woods. But this little girl has killed, and I found her methods most... fascinating." He began. Tigerlilly cringed at 'originally', 'little girl' and 'killed'. She didn't like it. No, not one bit. Ben, however, was beaming. "Therefore, I shall send you to do a task for me, and if you complete it, I won't eat you and you may live a quiet but interesting life here in the mansion. Better than dying, I would think." Slenderman finished. But instead of quickly accepting like he thought she would, she pondered it for a minute then shook her head.

"N-nah. You sh-should e-eat me. It's more c-c-convenient." Tigerlilly said calmly. The two killers bore expressions of pure shock. She giggled. "You look like someone ate all your kids and broke all of you video games you two! It's Hilarious!" She said, and continued to laugh her pretty little head off. Ben was even more shocked now. It was a huge sentence (at least for her) and she didn't stutter! Holy shit! Slenderman thought she had only stuttered because of nerves, but he was still pretty surprised.

"I think you would make a great proxy, with that personality." said a new voice from the doorway. "Right, Hoodie?" She glanced back to see who was commenting and she froze. It was Hoodie and Masky, her favourite couple. And by the way the were holding hands, she knew they really _were_ together, and she began to internally fangirl.

"Y-y-yeah, I d-do." Hoodie said with a nod. She was really happy now. She had forgotten most of the creepypastas and all of the proxies lived at the mans. Maybe she would stay afterall...

She stopped laughing momentarily, but only to smile wide and hug them. At first Ben thought she had become xMintyx and was about to warn them, when he realized it was really Tigerlilly. He stared, and stared, and stared. And got mad. Meanwhile, the pair was trying to squeeze out of the death grip she held them in.

"Let go we're gay!" half-shouted Masky. But instead of the immediate dissapointed release he expected, she just kept hugging them, if a little more gently. Suddenly they both felt much more comfortable with being hugged by this girl. Ben's shoulders relaxed, which Slendy noticed immediately but chose not to mention.

"I-i kn-kn-know! Why else w-would I be h-h-hugging you?" She said, giggling lightly. She was really excited, and instead of not stuttering, which was the usual case, she stuttered more, leaving all of the proxies and Slendy very, very confused.

"What's with the on and off stuttering?" Masky asked. "you're not makin fun of Hoodie, right?" though he said it in a soft tone, anyone with ears could hear the malice hidden away in the statement. She shook her head wildly and smiled.

"O-of c-c-course not! Why would I m-m-make f-f-fun of one of my f-f-favourite proxies?" she paused for a moment and let go, as though hurt, if ever so slightly by the statement. "You guys are j-j-just my favourite c-c-couple ever, so..." she trailed off, and looked them in the eye. They both blushed furiously and fidgeted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWwwwwww! you g-g-guys are s-s-so cuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttteee!" She said happily, and then she fell backwards, crashing into Ben. xMintyx reacted immediatley, be it his fault or not. Her eyes slanted and the apparently trademark grin appeared.

"YOu'Re SuPPOsEd tO CaTCh HeR StUPiD! NoT FAlL tO!" xMintyx the maniac chided, annoyed. Masky and Hoodie stared, and xMintyx squirmed. "Hehe... wHOoPs..." She said grinning sheepishly, which really looked more terrifying than embarrassed. Then she was gone, and it was cute innocent Tigerlilly again, who looked like her cat just died.

"xMintyx!" she cried, looking on the verge of angry and miserable tears. "s-sorry..." she muttered in a small voice, looking very sorry indeed. "xMintyx doesn't like Ben... And I can't sayI do either..." She muttered the last part, but everyone heard her all the same. Hoodie and Masky burst out laughing, and even Slendy the peacemaker couldn't help a chuckle.

"H-h-hey I-i-it's alr-r-r-right. Y-y-you do kn-know who w-w-we l-l-live with, r-right?' Hoodie said, hugging her. Her eyes snapped open, and everyone around her stared in shock. _**Hoodie**_, _shy littleHoodie_, hugged a stranger out of the blue. That _never_ happened. The only ones whose jaws weren't on the ground in a massive gape were Slendy (because he couldn't he didn't have a mouth) and Hoodie himself. Even Masky was shocked stiff.

Tigerlilly sniffed and clung. "Y-you sure?" she asked hesitantly. Hoodie nodded. "K..." Hoodie let go and helped her stand up. She turned to Ben, and for a second everyone thought she was going to apoligize. Instead she kicked him in the face. "S-sorry." she said not sounding sorry at all. "xMintyx was b-begging. It was r-really annoying..." she said with a multi-million dollar smile. After a good twenty more minutes of almost everyone in the room (Ben being to only one not) laughing hysterically, Slenderman gasped for air. He was laughing just as much as the rest of them. Then, his chuckle spree ended, he sighed and began to talk.

"Well, Ms. Tigerlilly, I guess that settles it. Your room is the first down the hall to your left on the right. Yes, number 120... how befitting." She grinned, and felt more accepted than she had in her entire life. Hell, she'd kill a thousand people to still feel this... Little did she know, she would.

**Me: That's the chapter~**

**Me: Please comment I wanna cry everytime I see nobody cared enough to leave an opinyon! :'C *Sobs loudly into your shoulder* I wanna be appreciated! I want feedback! :'C Keeps whining like a bitch until Hoodie and Masky come in and clamp their hands down on her mouth***

_**Masky: Taiga I'm exhausted. It's three in the morning. If you don't shut up, I'm gonna kill you and whoever made you make so much noise.**_

**Me: *Points frantically at computer screen and the sever lack of reviews and sbos into hand***

_**Hoodie: *Hugs poor Taiga* I-i-it's o-k-k-k-kay. Th-they just haven't realized how t-t-talented of a wr-wr-writer you are.**_

_**Masky: *lets go***_

**Me: *gasps for air* Thanks *wheeze* Hoodie*wheeze* . You're the *coughs painfully because oxygen was cut off for too long and sudden use of voice shocked her body* ****_BEST_****. *Faints*.**

_**Hoodie: sh-shit, Masky you -k-k-killed out best friend!**_

_**Masky: She'll be fine. *Currently in the middle of internal anxiety attack***_

_**HoodieandMasky: *Drags Taiga off screen to see Dr. Smiley and E.J***_


	6. 5: The list

**Me: Why hello there. I'm not loved, am I? *Goes into emo corner and stays there until L.J makes her laugh by tickling her***

**Me: Uncle! *Laughing hysterically* I give! T! T! *Crying from laughing so much***

**L.J: YOU BETTER BE HAPPY MUAHAHHAHAHAAHA! *CONTINUES TO TICKLE!***

**L.J: SHE STILL OWNS NOTHING EXCEPT TIGERLILLY! MUAHAHHAHAHAAHA!**

**Me: *gasps for air* remind me to never get into a tickle war with you, L.J.**

**L.J: WILL DO! MUAHAHHAHAHAAHA!**

**Me: ok enough stalling story time!**

_**ALL CREEPYPASTAS: YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!**_

Tigerlilly's P.o.v.

I've been here a week, and I can't help but feel really happy, despite my next door neighbors are a gay murdering couple on the right and a little girl who got abandoned on the left. And across the hall? That bastard Ben. And his boyfriend, Jeff. He cheated on his boyfriend. I feel really bad for Jeff. Well, maybe it's not cheating to him if he doesn't mean it? He's a perv, to. I cought him spying on Jane in the shower, which is surprising since she hates his boyfriend so much.

I hear someone knocking. Probably Clockwork wanting to hang out. Or maybe it's Masky and Hoodie, we could go grab some stuff from my old house, I won't get caught. I'll just open it.

"Tigerlilly, I'm here about that favor I let you into the mansion for." oh great. It's Slendermom, telling me to do my chores. Fun.

"In a minute, mom." I call. Yeah, I didn't stutter, and I call him mom now. He's more of a mom than mine ever was, and he's not like a dad at all. It's funny. I'm so used to these guy's too, so there's really no reason for me _too _stutter. I know I have to go and do the little job that I promised, but I really don't wanna. Well, time for work.

"Hurry up, It's crucial that you go fast. Time is of the essence. Here's a list." He calls as I throw on some proper clothes and a hoodie. And I gotta remember my scythe! After I was officially accepted into the creepypasta mansion as the newest tenent, we (Hoodie, Masky and I) went to get it. It' what brought me here afterall.

As I opened the door Slendermom shoved a list in my face. At first I thought it was a list of people to kill. Waiit- who names their kid cheesecake? Oh wait, this is a shopping list. Da fuq?

"Shopping? Really? This is the all important favour that you woke me up at 4 in the morning for?" I laughed incredulously. Sure, there were things such as kidneys and clock shaped gummy candy, but still. Oh. They're all famous murderers with millions of fangirls/guys. Of course they'd need a normal looking person. I couldn't help but smile. Looks like I'm the designated shopper.

"Well then. Gimme the money if I have to shop, and leave a little extra for my own snacks. Thanks momma you're the best." I grinned, and after succesfully grabbing the list I gave him a hug. He hugged me back and pulled a dozen hundred dollar bills from his suit.

"Run wild, darling. Just make sure you get a lot of cheesecake. Masky'll be up soon and I don't want another incident." I laughed. I'm not even gonna ask about the 'incident'. I know him and cheesecake have a special bond.

_**A Full three hours and four hundred dollars later...**_

Damn. I still have a ton left and i"ve already gotten everything but kidneys and mint flavoured gelato. Oh well, I'll get them later. People are gonna get up soon, and I don't wanna be responsible for a mansion full of dead creepypastas. I get back on the bus leading to the woods, but an older boy, maybe fouteen or fifteen, just _has _to point at me.

"Hey, isn't that the genious girl that went missing whose parents are offering millions for?" I can feel the hundreds of eyes on me. I fight to get to the emergency window, but it's pointless. I'm just forced back into the middle. So I do the only thing I can do. Let xMintyx do the escaping, and the getting home without being caught, and take a nice long nap.

**Me: OMFG I GOT ANOTHER COMMENT! otakuichigo, you are the bestest most wonderfulest person EVER! I love you, Tigerlilly loves you, and since you're so wonderful, i"ll let you decide what happens after she wakes up at home (that is if you want to, I have an idea but i'm not attached so...) and what xMintyx did to get her out! Also Hoodie and Masky are my favourite couple ever! Oh and anybody, review if you want a q & a at the bottom of each chapter. Arigato, Ms. Otakuichigo, because I was getting sad, and it's breaking ma heart to write so many chapters and get so little love... i've had over 230 views (238, to be exact atm) yet only two people have commented. I won't have to cry myself to sleep now!**

_Ben: Taiga, do I __**have**__to be an asshole? And I wasn't even __**in**__ this chapter! WTF?_

**Me: quit complaining or I'll tie you to a bedpost and lock you in a room with Jeff for twenty four hours and give him a whip. You'll be so sore in multiple areas that you won't even be able to haunt people.**

_Ben: *gulps*_

**Me: have a nice day, and a wonderful image in your head! Maata ne~ (see you again~)**


	7. aurhoresses note

Hi. I will DEFINITELY use your idea my dear otakuichugo *hugs back* but I'm grounded so I'm doing this from my tablet. I check my reviews nearly daily, soooooo... if you say something I should respond pretty quick. K, have a nice day my lovelies~


	8. 6: The shock

**Hullo ma lovelies~~~~~~ so sorry about the dillema I go grounded... again... but anyways here's how this is gonna go. I'm gunna do Otakuichigo's request, and then Ben is going to stop whining about getting a little hurt and stop threatning to steal all my video games. So yeah. Although... even if he tries... *Eyes turn blood red***

**Moeru: My dear other self, We'll just set him on fire *Evil fucked-up grin***

**me: Whoops. Ahh fuck it. I'm Tigerlilly's sister... and she actually inherited the mpd, but I gave her stuff to avoid it until I noticed what the goddamnmotHeRFUckERSWERedOInGTomYsiSTe- *ahem* ANYWAYS... Moeru is my uh... 'inner flame', so to speak.**

_BEN: She sets my hat on fucking FIRE!_

**Moeru****: ****Stap whining like a bitch and get me some food. OR ELSE IT'S YOUR SOUL I SET ON FIRE NEXT. *Malace***

_BEN: *gulp* Be right back, Mint Gelato and Mint flavoured cotton candy! ON IT!_

**Me: and onto the show! ~ *hearts* oh and uhhh... over 930 views... I'm gonna die of happiness pplz. Oh and also... whoever guesses my age gets a cookie and a oneshot!**

**Tigerlilly: Sis what're you doing? **

**Me: darling do you still like Benny boy?**

**Tigerlilly: o/o uhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Me; then let me work.**

Tigerlilly's P.o.v

I stared blankly ahead at the mansion, at first not recognizing where I was. Then I heard a small grunt, seemingly of pain. Worried, I look downward, and what I saw was to give me nightmares for a LONG time. It was BEN, beaten bloody, obvious scythe slices all over his body. Yeah, I was pissed before at him for being... well... how he is, but... NOT TO THAT FUCKING EXTENT! I raged at xMintyx for what felt like maybe ten minutes but was closer to many hours. I stopped when he began to stir. I flinched at how terrified he looked when we locked eyes, but his fear soon dissipated.

"Tigerlilly...?" he said tentatively. I nodded and helped him stand, worried about his bruises. He accepted my hand but winced as I pulled him to his feet. I though about what Lierium (**Me: yes im in the fucking story! Lierium's my real name)** did whenever I had gotten bruises. 'Ice... and a hot bath but that's obviously void...' Ben shot me a weird look and I realized I had said it aloud. I blushed a little, embarrassed.

"What you should do for those bruises and cuts that xMintyx gave you. What the hell were you thinking anyway, talking to her?! You KNOW! YOU KNOW SHE FUCKING HATES YOU AND THERE YOU GO, TALKING TO HER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF OCARINA OF TIME(all rights reserved^^) WERE YOU THINKING!?" My voice cracked and I realized that I was shouting.

"I thought it was you..." He mumbled and I almost felt bad. Key word almost.

"Can't you tell the difference between us? I mean really..." I shook my head with a sigh and cast my eyes to the sky. Then, remembering there was nothing up there for me, I looked down and thought about my sister. She had been gone for three years now. One day she just up and disappeared, and I had been heartbroken. She was smarter than I was, by just a little, and we had looked nothing alike but... I loved her. After about a year the people ( I hate them so much that I don't call them my parents, or indicate they are related to me at all. They're just "the people".) stopped looking, and declared her dead or worse. (**me: my boyfriend who shall remain nameless wrote this part for me because I wouldn't know the first thing about describing myself...**) I thought about my sister's long golden blonde hair. It had reached just above her backside and shone brighter than the sun. Her eyes, unlike mine, were a clear blue, and made the summer sky seem ugly in comparison. And even tough she rarely smiled, she seemed to light up the world when she did. She was curvy too. She was the prettiest girl her age that the world had seen, (**o/o omg. He's so sweet to me 3~ I mean... yeah I have blonde hair and blue eyes, but they're not as pretty as all that... Taking back over from here though, before I blush even more. I'm really not as pretty as all that at all... but vanity prohibits me from touching that part^^ ANYWAYS)** and though she was rather anti-social, she was hit on by phedophiles even more than me, and had been subject to more terrifing prospects. (**Me: true story :( ...**) Shaking myself out of my daze and depressing thoughts I slung Ben over my shoulder and started us off. He complained every time he was jostled but I would shut him up by seriously asking if he was okay, which he always said he was. We finally got home, and by the time we did I was exhausted. I flopped on the couch, not caring if he was injured. That is until I remembered it was technically my fault. Groaning, I was about to sit up when I heard an awfully familiar voice, along with one I didn't recognize.

"So I said I was sorry, but NOOOOO. She told everyone I was worse than Jeff and guess what?! Everyone started avoiding me! It's not my fault she snuck up on me! I mean really. It was like... I was talking to your girlfriend one moment, and being scared by an absolutely random tap on the shoulder!"

"Where is Clockwork, anyway? I just got back and I would love to see her..."

"You and your girlfriend all the time! Hang out with your friends too!" My eyes widened. No. I couldn't be! But then the familiar voice rounded the corner, and a stranger as well as a girl who looked so similar I almost believed it was- but no... it couldn't... it couldn't be... But... she looked and sounded so, so much like Lierium... But who was the guy next to her? He wore a long cloak that covered him head to toe and reminded me of a grim reaper. He had two police-baton sized scythes hanging on either hip (as in two total if that didn't make sense) and a sickle that looked only a few inches longer than hin with a jet black blade strapped to his back, and though his face looked about 15, his eyes looked like they had seen much more than anyone who was really that age could have. Then I looked again at the girl who looked so much like Lierium, and was even more tempted to believe it was. She had the same blue eyes, the same beauty mark on her nose, the same blonde hair. I called out hesitantly, unsure if I was correct.

"L-lierium?" Her head whipped in my direction and we locked eyes.

"Tigerlilly?!"

**me: and that's where I'll leave it, because I'm a bitch^^ btw the person I was talking to was indeed, Marethyu. So... yeah. XD Again, comment if you want a q & a section on the end of each chapter! If even one person asks for one AND poses a topic, I shall do it! XD Oh and also, a good half or more of the next chapter will be in my p.o.v, so that'll be fun to write. Also, Moeru literally means 'burn', if anyone was wondering^^ Thank you to Marethyu, OtakuIchigo, Kate, Renge and Rizzy (though I have absolutely no idea what you said... what exactly were you talking about? Apparantly I'm an idiot...) for reviewing! Buh-bye nyao! (because apparently I'm a cat, lol). ^^**


	9. yet ANOTHER note of me being grounded

**I may or may not have gotten grounded again... and I may or may not be doing this from a school computer on the pretense of writing a paper... so give me until next week to suck up enough to my mom to get my monitor back. Then it's just a matter of uploading the thing I already wrote. Don't complain. Oh, and the oneshot and cookie offer for getting my age right still stands^^**


	10. 7: The OTHER shock

**me: Hello, pplz! So, I have decided to dedicate this entire chapter to... wait for it... ME! XD S'right bitches! No one has guessed my age right yet, Otaku Ichigo can't guess it and Marethyu can't geuss it cuz those ppl already know (if you guess whether it be right or wrong I'll tell you my age, but you can keep guessing until I tell you it.).**

_BEN: Fuck that and get on with the story!_

**Me: I haven't set anything on fire all day, and it's stressing me out... *glances over to BEN with a deadly fucked up grin* and Moeru's been whining all day to be let out...**

_BEN: *fear*_

**me: on to the show!**

**MY P.o.v^^**

I heard a familiar knocking on my door and I knew it could only mean one thing; Marethyu was home! I got up excitedly, happy to see my (now only except for Hoodie and Masky and LJ and occasionally (our relationship goes from friend to enemy in seconds) BEN) friend. I generally keep to my room, which is so out of the way that I my room wasn't even included in the tour. The only one who lived even remotely close to me was Clockwork, and I guess Marethyu when he was home (he almost never is but when he is he shares with Clockwork), mostly because I have a tendency to set most people who come near my room on fire.

I skipped to the door and threw it open, enveloping the boy in black that stood before me.

"You're finally home! Let's get some food while I fill you in!" I said excitedly, knowing that If I dragged him he'd come, though he probably hadn't seen Clockwork yet... I shook away my guilt about stealing him away from his girlfriend and continued with the draffing of the him to the kitchen. On the way I chatted about how suddenly everyone started to hate me. He'd been gone awhile.

""So I said I was sorry, but NOOOOO. She told everyone I was worse than Jeff and guess what?! Everyone started avoiding me! It's not my fault she snuck up on me! I mean really. It was like... I was talking to your girlfriend one moment, and being scared by an absolutely random tap on the shoulder!"

"Where is Clockwork, anyway? I just got back and I would love to see her..."

"You and your girlfriend all the time! Hang out with your friends too!" I fake pouted, and realized we had reached the kitchen. I was walking toward the fridege when a freakishly familiar voice made me stop short.

"L-lierium?!" My head whipped around and identified the voice as one that I never thought I would hear again.

"Tigerlilly?!"

**Me: MUAHAHHAHAHAAHA! And now, my lovely readers~~~ ( and those not lovely readers, which makes you haters, can go fuck off) You will have to wait, because I'm sleepy and I JUST got my moniter back and pizza (maybe) and rewriting this chapter bcuz it got deleted (long story) and cats and! And I have fanifction That I WANT TO READ. Yes, This authoress reads fanfiction too. And I'm Muke AF! *hearts* a cookie to everyone who knows what that means~~~~ Bye nyaow~!**


	11. READ so you won't be disappointed

**Me: It's not an update I'm sorry don't try to hurt me I don't want to set my fans on fire! Question for Marethyu and Marethyu only- did you lose your password or something? If you did you can just make a new account. ANWAYS... I'm doing a birthday one-shot for a friend of mine that I'm going to post later (meaning I haven't started and I have no fucking clue what to do it's a hoodie x masky oneshot) so I'mma b busy for a little bitz pplz. I'm sorry! I also have a few umm... OTHER issues going on. I'm depressed, so I should go and get a diagnosis but I don't want my parents to know, and it's like, my friend is trying to help me but... I'm pretty bad at the whole self loving shit and stuff... I mean it's like my cat died, and then I got yelled at for things that I did and I didn't do and grades and all this fucking shit that's neither significant nor reasonable, and then an old ex of mine (he's a ****_little _****violent^^) suddenly showed up and tried to punch me and left me an early christmas present- a bruise on my right arm from blocking the punch. So yeah... this authoress is a fucking mess. But I try for you pplz, I really do. And btw I swear if I get hate for being depressed (because onee fucking day of the school week I forgot to wear a longsleeve shirt and a certain bitch saw my arm and now mocks me about it all the fucking time, which like, REALLY doesn't help) I'll stop updating. One comment on it. I DARE you. I'm more stubborn than you might think. I don't care if you don't like me. But just know- for the 1,401 people who read my story and do/did like it, you will ruin this story. Because I SWEAR I won't update. It's a promise. On a MUCH lighter note, the age game and prize of a oneshot and a cookie offer still stands. The minute someone gets it right I'll reveal my real age. Like really, I won't lie if someone gets it right^^. I'm not (I'm listing what ppl already guessed) 14, 15, or 16. Those are all wrong. This little rant-like thing won't help you guess so... sorry XD! Oh and ummmm... My terminology won't help either. Try re-reading the story and paying attention to details... That's all, Taiga (or Lierium) out!**


End file.
